


Drawing

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma wants to draw Killy Cat, but he can’t stay still.





	Drawing

“Sit there, that’s it, just like that.“ Emma said, gently positioning Killian’s paws so he was sat how she wanted him to be for her drawing. She was no professional artist, but she enjoyed sketching and her latest project was to capture Killian in cat form with her charcoal.

Killian gave her a nod and a purr, letting her know that he intended to stay put in his position for as long as she needed him to. After just a few minutes, he was struggling. He wanted to stay still for his Swan so she could complete her drawing, but restless energy was flowing through him.

“Babe, you moved.” Emma sighed, looking up at him over the sketchpad.

Killian meowed in complaint over the impossibility of his task, stretching a little before he resumed the position she wanted again. He couldn’t help it, his paws just weren’t designed to be stationary, they were designed for leaping and running and climbing, all things that Killian desperately wanted to do now he’d been told to remain still.

Emma managed to get his outline down on her pad and a very rough sketch of his body parts before she stopped and looked back at him, “Go and work off some energy.”

Killian eagerly got to his paws and jumped from the sofa, pleased to be stretching his legs and moving around again, even after just a short time of enforced stillness. He took off running around the living room and kitchen, doing a couple of laps to get his heart rate up and to work off some energy.

He padded back over to the sofa when he felt a little calmer, climbing up and getting into position again.

“Ready to go again?“ Emma asked and waited for his nod before she picked up her charcoal and began work again. She worked quickly to get the main details of the picture down, knowing that she could fill in the details later.

“Babe-“ she started when she saw he’d moved again but her words died in her throat when she saw that he was fast asleep. She smiled to herself, admiring her perfect kitten husband before she turned to a new page on her sketch pad. He was mostly still while he slept, so she hoped that image would be easier for her to capture.


End file.
